Cat Pair
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Ever wonder why Eiji is really always teasing Ryoma calling him Ochibi? Me putting my two favorite characters together. Do they actually have a real pairing title. Cat Pair.
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Wind

Chpt

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me)**

**Plot: Just a story about coming from my obsessiveness with cats and bishounen boys. **

**((At lunch one day, I asked a friend what EijixRyoma pairing was called and she replied she didn't know. Seeing as both Eiji and Ryoma remind me of cats, I came up with the name Cat Pair ))**

Chpt. 1

Kikumaru Eiji ran around the tennis court along side Momoshiro after getting twenty laps from Tezuka buchou for horse playing and teasing Ryoma after he won a fascinating match against Kaidoh. What could he say; he was excited, ecstatic if all truth be told. His little ochibi was growing up; evolving and he just wanted to cheer him on. Eiji didn't mean any harm by it, so he didn't see why Buchou had to give him laps for it. Now Momo, on the other hand, who knew the reasons behind him teasing and rough housing with the young tennis prodigy.

Eiji smirked and looked toward his running companion. When the powerhouse finally turned toward him, Eiji stuck out his tongue and made a piece sign before rushing up ahead of Momoshiro, who, up until then, had been keeping the same pace as him. Momoshiro instantly started to run faster trying to catch up to the acrobat. What was the harm in a little competition?

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Echizen Ryoma splashed cold water on his face trying to remove the sweat that had accumulated during his match with Kaidoh-senpai. It had been a long match, but not as long as the first match he'd had with the Viper. "Mada Mada Dane," he said wiping his face off with a towel. And then Eiji had tackled him fallowed closely by Momo.

"Ryoma, that was fantastic, just like our Ryoma, right," blurted Horio running over to Ryoma and opening his big mouth to talk nonsense. Katsou and Kachiro fallowed him listening to his blabber with slightly bothered looks, while Ryoma simply ignored his classmate and began walking to the locker rooms.

Just as he started walking though, he saw Eiji-senpai, still running the punishment Buchou had given him. It seemed he and Momoshiro-senpai were having a competition to see who could finish their laps the fastest.

A small grin tugged at Ryoma's mouth as he looked at the happy faces of his fellow teammates.

Suddenly, Eiji-senpai looked up and noticed Ryoma ahead of him. He smiled and yelled, "Oye, Ochibi!" before speeding up using an acrobatic move to gain a further advantage on his running mate.

Ryoma watched in pure amazement.

"Sorry, can't stop to chat, ochibi-chan, got to finish before the monkey," explained the acrobatic tennis player as he passed Ryoma.

The wind that fallowed behind him wrapped around the freshman like a warm blanket and Ryoma relaxed then stiffened up.

It smelled sweet. Why?

Momo-senpai soon fallowed only giving Ryoma a quick nod in acknowledgment before going after Eiji-senpai.

And suddenly the sweet air disappeared leaving Ryoma wondering where that warm scented wind had come from.

Silently, Ryoma started his walk home deciding not to wait for Momoshiro to finish. He needed to walk, to clear his head.

But, unbeknownst to him, where a pair of closed eyes holding a camera and hiding a flash.

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of the reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism. **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, My, GoshShoes!

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me) Though I wish I owned either Eiji or Ryoma, or both. /smirk/**

**... mean pov change**

**Okay, because I haven't finished watching the anime yet, I've decided to make this story take place while they are high schoolers. I didn't do this yesterday because it was almost midnight when I wrote it. **

**Chpt.2 – Oh, My, Gosh…Shoe****s!**

They were shiny.

They could breath

They had to belong to Eiji no matter what.

One problem – They were expensive.

Kikumaru Eiji looked sadly into his wallet, his lips pouting slightly. His eyes drifted down at his feet which where clad in the most remarkable perfect tennis shoes **(A/N: always wondered why they were called **_**tennis**_** shoes) **he'd ever tried on. They were white with blue and red striped and matched perfectly with his Seigaku Sr. High regular's jersey which he had just picked up. But, he was thirty yen short, just thirty yen.

"Can't you make the price lower, just a little," he begged, but the store owner said no, bringing down all hopes the acrobat had of having this pair of shoes. He'd have to find something lese seeing as his old shoes stated to come apart after his race with Momoshiro the day before. Which he'd one, Eiji would like to add.

"Can you show me some more shoes that are in my price range," asked the now gloomy tennis player.

"No need," came a familiar voice and the red head immediately perked up.

"Ochibi-chan!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

He still couldn't believe what he'd done. Echizen Ryoma had just bought his senpai shoes. Shoes of all first gifts to give to the one he liked. And yes, Ryoma did think he liked Eiji-senpai, maybe.

It started when he'd came back from America deciding he wanted to try out playing tennis for the Seigaku Sr. High since there'd been so many 'fun' matches in middle school. So, he concluded that the high school division should be even better.

Immediately, almost, he was put with the regulars, and amazingly, all the old regulars were there as well with Tezuka as the captain once again. And Ryoma was glad everything seemed almost the same as before he'd left Japan, except, when Eiji-senpai called him Ochibi, his heart began to race, and when he and Momoshiro congratulated him after every win it was only the acrobat's touch that burned his skin.

Ryoma wasn't so naïve as to not notice these signs, but shoes as a gift of affection was just pathetic. (Like saying, just go stomp on my heart, ne?) He cursed himself inwardly while walking calmly beside his senpai as they exited the store.

"Arigatou, Ochibi-chan," Eiji-senpai said clutching the new shoes to his chest as if they were his most prized procession. "I'll treasure them forever."

Ryoma stopped at that statement hesitating for a second before retorting with a "Mada Mada Dane," letting a shadow cast across his face and continuing on his way.

Then, the older boy began dancing around singing a song that went something like

"Shoes, shoes

Nya, new shoes

Bought for me by

Ochibi-chan, too."

_His Ochibi-chan, eh_, thought Ryoma, but quickly tucked the idea away. He was only teasing after all.

Ryoma stopped.

Or was he?

"Oye, Ochibi, hurry or I'll leave you."

Echizen started to walk again, calmly, thought his heart was beating a million miles a minute. What a silly senpai.

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests . **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	3. Chapter 3 Pervert Senpai

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me)**

…………………**means pov change**

**1111111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: I just watched the PoT Special Teni Puri and I laughed my head off. They look so funny as chibi characters, and Ryoma was even more adorable. He cried /aw/. Okay, done rambling. **

**_Chapter 3 Pervert Senpai_**

It was just another day at tennis practice with the couch hounding on the team to be ready since the regionals were just around the corner. Kikumaru Eiji clasped hands with his doubles' partner after another good practice before heading off to the club room. On his way there, he noticed Echizen lingering around the court fence, a Ponta in hand. Smirking, Eiji headed his way.

"Oi, Ochibi-chan, were you watching our practice?"

The freshman turned his head in the direction of his senpai: "Not really."

Inwardly, Eiji grinned then wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder nuggying (sp?) him.

"That hurts," Echizen said in a monotonous voice.

_I could think of something else that could hurt worse._ "Oi, Ochibi. I want to properly thank you for buying me these shoes." Eiji lifted his foot for emphasis showing off the red and blue stripped tennis shoes.

"No need, senpai," was the kouhai's response.

"Come on, Ochibi; let me buy you some ramen. Practice is over, and you have some free time, don't you?"

Eiji grinned pleasingly when his Ochibi sighed a "Hai," and they walked into the club room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Warm. That's what Echizen Ryoma's body felt as he sat with a bowl of hot steaming ramen in front of him. He let the steam flush his face to give him an excuse in case he was blushing. It wouldn't do to blush in front of his darling senpai, to loose his composer. Just sitting beside the acrobatic player sent chills up his spine.

Why had he agreed to come?

Because Eiji-senpai had begged him to.

How in the world could Ryoma not succumb to those adorable black eyes or those trembling kissable lips, or those hands that were so light and nimble and…

Ryoma stopped himself there. It wouldn't be good to keep going along that line of thought or else he might need to take a trip to the bathroom.

Ryoma cleared his throat and shifted his position on his chair.

"Is something wrong, Ochibi-chan?" Eiji-senpai asked looking concernly at hi kohai.

"Betsuni (sp?)," Ryoma responded and picked up his chopsticks.

"Hey, Ochibi, look over there," called Eiji-senpai.

Ryoma did as his senpai ordered and noticed a girl with a shirt way too short clumsily walking toward the exit of the restaurant. What was so great about her?

"I bet 100 yen her underwear are black."

Ryoma jumped at his senpai's remark. What was this guy thinking?

_Perverted senpai_, thought Ryoma. "They're pink."

"Oh, really." The acrobat grinned.

A couple seconds later, the girl tripped revealing to the entire world what lay under her skirt.

"Oi, Ochibi-chan, you were right."

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma smirking and collected his 100 yen. But what irked the freshmen tennis prodigy was the thought that his senpai may prefer girls like the one that was just now getting up from the floor.

"Eat up, Ochibi-chan, before your ramen gets cold. I don't want you starving later."

One question formed in Ryoma's mind as he began eating – Why would he be starving later?

The bell of the restaurant ran announcing a new customer, but, unbeknownst to Ryoma, that customer would keep the answer to his question a secret for at least another day.

A camera flashed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was an hour later that the pair left the restaurant, and Ryoma had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

Suddenly, Eiji's phone rang and he stepped a few meter away to take the call.

Ryoma watched him through the corner of his eye fascinated by the acrobats pretty chin and how the read hair clinged to and framed his face.

A sigh came from Eiji0-senpai as he walked back to the kohai's side. Ryoma wanted to ask who was on the phone, but just stared at Eiji-senpai questionably instead.

"Fuji," Eiji-senpai explained and tucked his phone away. Then, he turned to Ryoma with a strange expression on his face. "Ochibi, what did you think of that girl in the restaurant today?"

What was this…this question that he was asking? Was Eiji-senpai thinking about asking her out? But why then would he ask his kohai for his analysis of the girl?

All sorts of thought ran through his head, but he only fiddled with his hand and replied, "Mada Mada Dane."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The next thing Ryoma knew, Eiji-senpai's hand was holding his chin while his mouth captured Ryoma's in a deep kiss. The younger boy was so shocked that he didn't even notice that the other's tongue had slipped into his mouth until it started to lick the sides of his own mouth and then they began a battle of tongues.

Ryoma's head became light and he thought he saw a million flashing lights around him as he slowly lifted he hands and placed them lightly on Eiji-senpai's shoulder.

All too soon, the kiss was over.

The acrobat shrugged and winked at Ryoma saying, with that goofy grin, "I'll be going this way."

Ryoma Echizen was left there for once too baffled to do anything but stand there, his hand to his lips thinking 'pervert senpai'.

A faint click sounded.

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of the reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests . **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	4. Chapter 4 Talented Kohai

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me)**

…………………**means pov change**

**1111111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: Yay! I finally reached episode 100. How many ova's are in the anime?**

Chapter 4 – Talented Kohai

It was just another day of tennis practice for the Seigaku Club, or so it seemed, but for Kikumaru Eiji, today was bittersweet.

The red head walked about checking up on the freshmen players, particularly on one. Eiji reminisced over the memory of the feel of his lips and taste of Echizen Ryoma's mouth as he watched the younger boy practicing.

It was a three on one match: Fuji, Momoshiro, and Inui versus Echizen. Eiji hooted a "Hoi, looking good, Ochibi," every now and then causing the kohai to falter every now and then, though, if it wasn't for Eiji's excellent eyesight, he might not have caught it before Echizen recovered. Eiji admired him for that, the ability to cover his mistake no matter how small, but it seemed his Ochibi was making more mistakes than usual.

"Maybe it's because of me: mused the acrobat after seeing his Ochibi falter again making his lob go farther than he'd intended. "Don't mind, Ochibi!" The freshmen averted his eyes and got ready for his next serve.

Eiji smiled his silly grin and turned his gaze to Echizen's opponents. He passed over Inui, patted himself on the back for stealing a kiss from the freshmen before Momo could make a move, and suddenly stopped when he reached Fuji; eyes open, blue, and challenging.

"Hai, Hai, Fuji, I know," sighed Eiji, and nodded at the tensai who happily closed his eyes and continued playing. _But, if you hadn't called me, it would have been a done deal._ Fuji always had to make things harder.

The acrobat looked back at his Ochibi. Of course he'd always known the kiddo was talented, but he never really took the time to admire his talented kohai.

"I wonder what other hidden talents he has," said Eiji thoughtfully, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Echizen took one more shot and ended the game. Eiji immediately ran and jumped him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Echizen Ryoma tried to avert his senpai's glomping attack, but it was to no avail. The acrobat almost knocked him down on the court. When Momo-senpai tried grab Ryoma away for a nuggying, Eiji-senpai tightened his hold on Ryoma saying, "My Ochibi," which made Ryoma blush slightly. Momo-senpai decided to just pat his head, a little too hard.

"That hurts, senpai-tachi," Ryoma said monotonously to both older boys.

The second year smiled and congratulated his friend before starting for the club rooms saying he'd wait for Ryoma.

"No need, I'm taking Ochibi home," announced Eiji-senpai starting to rub his cheek against Ryoma's. "Nya, Nya!"

"Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said trying to get away, but all that ended in was him falling to the floor with the acrobat on top of him. Ryoma shadowed his eyes and began to count.

_Ichi…Ni...San…_

Momo-senpai gave Ryoma a quizzical look raising one eyebrow. "Do you mind, Ryoma?"

_Ju-ichi…Ju-ni…Ju-san…_

"Betsuni," answered Ryoma and listened to the second year's fading footsteps.

…_Ni-ju._

"Ry-o-ma," whispered Eiji-senpai's voice playfully only and inch away from Ryoma's right ear. The freshmen stiffened.

"You're very talented, Ochibi, but you were faltering more often than usual. I was wondering if you were thinking of something. The re head brushed his lips across Ryoma's cheek. "Maybe what happened yesterday, ne?"

Damn, so that wasn't a dream, and Ryoma had tried so hard to tell himself it was. He suddenly became very aware again of Eiji-senpai's body still on top of his. "Senpai, get off," he said ignoring the acrobat's previous taunting question.

Click.

With a goofy grin and a mischievous look, his senpai got off, helping the freshmen up.

"Let's head to the club room, we need to clean up."

Ryoma nodded and fallowed his senpai deep in thought.

"Hoi, Hoi! Oi, Ochibi, what are you thinking?" asked Eiji-senpai, hands behind his head as he walked and a curious wide-eyed look on his face.

"Yadda."

"Stubborn Ochibi," and Eiji-senpai grabbed Ryoma's hand.

_Ni-ju-ichi…Ni-ju-ni…Ni-ju-san…_

Click.

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests. **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	5. Chapter 5 Bubble Battle

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me) Though I wish I owned either Eiji or Ryoma, or both, and Fuji. smirk**

…………………**means pov change**

**1111111111111 means time skip**

**A/N: My Internet connection's making me mad. .**

Chapter 5 – Bubble Battle

He didn't care what Fuji had told him, he was going to do this his way. The sooner it was over, the less fun the tensai would have, and the less agony Kikumaru Eiji would have to go through.

Eiji stared at his kohai who was just removing his clothes. All the other club members had already left, the acrobat made sure to keep the freshmen away until they had. He wanted the place for just the two of them; him and his Ochibi.

The red head began to remove his clothes as well.

"You don't have to take me home, senpai, you've already repaid me enough for the shoes," said Ryoma wrapping a towel around his waist.

Smiling, Eiji replied, "Oh, no, it has nothing to do with that, I simply felt like walking my Ochibi home today." He walked over to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him pouting slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Betsuni. I'm going into the showers now," and the freshmen pulled out of Eiji's grasp heading for the showers.

Eiji watched him walk, smiling a silly but mischievous smile. _Sorry, Fujiko-chan, but I'm making a move without you._ Then, he fallowed Ryoma into the showers.

(A/N:) Yaoi warning ahead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Echizen Ryoma was vaguely aware of another presence in the showers with him; his mind was too preoccupied with trying to keep himself calm. Every time Eiji-senpai touched him, his body started to get excited and he had to count to himself to calm it down.

He was so confused by his senpai's actions. Did the acrobat tennis player actually like him or was he just teasing him like he always did. It was driving the poor boy nuts thinking about it, and he didn't like having to deal with problems.

Suddenly, he felt a hand loop around his waist. Ryoma froze, his skin tingling at the sensation. He was pulled back and pushed against a medium sized chest. Hands began to roam their way over Ryoma's stomach lightly brushing against the upper sanction of his own chest.

"Ah," was the small sound that escaped the freshmen's mouth before he could close it.

_Ichi...Ni…Tres…four…E…e-e…_ "Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma tried counting in his head to calm himself, but the upperclassman was driving him crazy kissing a sensitive spot on his neck. There was no way he could concentrate on counting when his mind was preoccupied with the smell that was coming off the red head.

It was so sweet, what was it?

The older boy abruptly turned the younger around so that Ryoma was now buried in him. Ryoma looked up with questioning eyes. The red head just grinned and planted a kiss to Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma succumbed to the kiss, closing his eyes and going along with the flow. It didn't matter if Eiji-senpai was just teasing him, he would tease right back. Ryoma hated to loose, and right now, his senpai was winning. Moving closer in, Ryoma licked at his senpai's mouth asking for entrance.

The other member seemed slightly shocked at Ryoma's advance, but complied smooshing their faces closer together. Then, suddenly, Ryoma felt a hand rubbing below the belt, and his mind turned white.

No, he couldn't loose.

Click.

Without warning, Eiji-senpai let go of Ryoma staring around the showers angrily. "Damn," he said.

Ryoma just glared wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, Ochibi, I got to go, we'll continue later," the acrobat promised and started out of the showers.

The freshmen just stared after him with a blank expression before snapping into reality. Wait, he couldn't go, Ryoma hadn't won yet! "Eiji-senpai," he called walking into the locker room, but there was no one there.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma going back into the showers to cool off his excitement. He stood under the water slightly disappointed.

His senpai had promised that there would be another time. Ryoma would definitely win then.

**(A/N:) Sorry the chapters are so short, but it keeps the readers wanting more, ne? **

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me. ****The quality of the story depends on the number of reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests. **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	6. Chapter 6 Acrobatic Daydreaming

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me) Though I wish I owned either Eiji or Ryoma, or both, and Fuji. smirk**

…………………**means pov change**

**1111111111111 means time skip**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and this week's my b-day. ;)

Chapter 6 – Acrobatic Daydreaming

Kikumaru Eiji was doing one of the things he loved to do the most, playing a game against his doubles partner. "Nya, Nya, I'm going to win, Oishi!"

The mother hen of the tennis club just smiled slightly and served again.

"Game, Oishi, six-six," called the referee. "Tiebreak."

"Nani, a tiebreak?" Eiji asked then took a stance readying himself for the rally that was to come. He smiled across the net with a fierce expression. "Oi, Oishi, don't be too upset when I win."

"Eiji."

"Heh," was the only thing he said before the other teen served.

It was a remarkable rally with Eiji getting a point then Oishi. Eiji jumped from corner to corner and ran about leaving after images of himself. He was going to win, he couldn't loose, not with those golden eyes staring at him from the shadow of a tree.

_Yes, keep staring, watch only me, Ochibi._

Suddenly, Eiji heard a ball flying toward him. Lost in his thoughts, he'd missed his double partner's serve. And now, the ball was high up in the air heading for a far off corner.

"Nani?" Eiji asked looking up. A smile spread across his lips as he jumped into the air flipping backwards and twirling three times before landing on the ground, the tennis ball hitting his racquet and falling.

"Eiji leads four to six."

"Heh."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Echizen Ryoma stared in disbelief at the twirling jumping acrobatic tennis player. He was sitting under the shade of a tree, his own match having been finished long ago, and pretending to be sleeping while catching glimpses of his red headed senpai.

"Game and Match, Kikumaru Eiji," announced the referee.

Ryoma watched as Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai walked up to the net and shook hands. They were both sweating profusely, but from where Echizen was laying, every drop on the acrobat seemed to glisten like diamonds in the sunlight.

He was so flexible, it was amazing. The freshmen closed his eyes, a smirk on his lips. Eiji-senpai had promised him they'd play again, and Ryoma almost couldn't wait; he wanted to see how those acrobatic skills came in play in a 'match' against him.

Next time, he'd definitely win.

Click.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryoma didn't notice he'd drifted off until he felt someone poking at his cheek. Tiredly, Ryoma fluttered his eyes open.

"Ah, Ochibi, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," said Eiji-senpai glomping the younger member.

Ryoma looked around. The sky was pink and the sun was low over the horizon. The prodigy rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

The acrobat smiled. "Because, Ochibi looked so cute sleeping, but if you'd stayed asleep longer, I might have had to resort to other methods of waking you up," this said with a mischievous smirk.

Ryoma gulped before getting up and heading toward the club room, adjusting his hat as to cover the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oi, Ochibi, the club room is already locked, but I saved your stuff," called Eiji-senpai holding out Ryoma's tennis bag and clothes.

Reluctantly, Ryoma walked back to where his senpai stood and placed his bag over one shoulder taking his clothes in his left hand. Then, he started to walk out of the school, the red head fallowing.

Suddenly, the acrobat started nibbling on his lips looking up at the sky distressed. "I really wanted to walk Ochibi home, but I promised Fujiko-chan I'd meet up with him. Gomenosai, Ryoma."

Ryoma just nodded, but inside he did feel a bit disappointed.

"Demo, I'll give this to Ochibi instead," and Eiji-senpai threw a can of grape Ponta at his Ochibi.

He caught it and just stared at the can for a minute.

"And this," added the acrobat before capturing his kohai's lips in a sweet kiss that didn't seem to last long enough.

"Ja nai," said Eiji-senpai before waving a running off leaving Ryoma standing there staring at his can of Ponta and daydreaming about an acrobat.

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests. **

**Please review**

**--Zee**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sixth Day

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me) Though I wish I owned either Eiji or Ryoma, or both, and Fuji. smirk**

…………………**means pov change**

**1111111111111 means time skip**

Chapter 7 – The Sixth Day

Those closed eyes just stared at him as if they knew everything he was trying to hide, and Kikumaru Eiji didn't like it. He pouted while stirring his straw around in his drink and tapping his feet nervously waiting for his companion to say something.

"Okay, I admit it, I cheated," announced the red headed acrobat.

"Thought so," replied the tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Shusuke. Slowly, he picked up his own drink and sipped it gently then slowly placed it back down on the table.

Eiji glowered.

"Now, now, Eiji, there's no need to cheat, Echizen might be stubborn, but he's also impatient," explained Fuji.

"But it's so irritating waiting, nya," exclaimed Eiji laying his head on the table and spreading his arms out in front of him.

"Saa, but you do want to know if he likes you or not, right?" asked Fuji taking his friend's hand.

Sniffing, Eiji picked his head up and stared into the angelic face of his sadistic friend. "Yes."

"And you want to win, don't you?"

"That's not fair you can't use that against me," complained Eiji taking his hands away to cross his arms.

Suddenly, Fuji's eyes opened and he stared down the acrobatic tennis player with blazing blue eyes that sent chills through out Eiji's body. "You agreed to let me do this my way."

Eiji recoiled sliding as far away from the tensai as possible without knocking into the person behind him. "Y-yeah," he replied and added in a whisper to himself, "though I don't know why."

"What was that?" Fuji asked staring. "If I hadn't offered to help, you still would be just like before Echizen went off to America."

"But it still seems as if it's taking forever," complained Eiji.

Fuji closed those deathly blue eyes again and settled back into his seat plastering a smile back on his face. "No worries, Eiji-kun, do as I tell you and you'll have him soon."

"How soon?" asked Eiji, his hyperness totally dissipated. He really was thinking about giving up, the kid hardly seemed to react. Of course, that was one reason why Eiji liked Ryoma, the way he kept you guessing, but only on the court.

Fuji smiled, well, smiled more. "Didn't I promise you a week?"

Eiji nodded unenthusiastically.

Chuckling, Fuji continued, "And how many days has it been?"

Holding up his hand, Eiji began counting. "Today's the sixth day, so…" It took a minute for the thought to process. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow? Tomorrow! Really, tomorrow, can that really happen?" The acrobat stood up and rushed around the table to hug his friend.

Fuji just sat their chuckling totally ignoring the stares he received from the other costumers. He opened his eyes slightly; a mischievous glint showed in them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Six day, that was how long it'd been since Echizen Ryoma first acknowledged his feelings. Six days since he'd first started seeing his senpai in a different way. Six days, six long days.

Today was the sixth day.

Echizen Ryoma just laid in the bath thinking about this, salted water floating around him. He could remember each day perfectly, like they were engraved in his brain. The first day he'd smelt the wind that fallowed after the running senior, and that night he'd realized his feelings. The second day he bought those silly shoes. On the third day, he'd had lunch with Eiji-senpai and was rewarded his first kiss with a boy. The fourth day, oh, the fourth day, he remembered that the most; never had a shower in the club room been so enjoyable. As for the next day, yesterday, well that had been spent in a daze, though he remembered the daze quite well because he'd only been thinking about those showers and a certain red haired hyper older tennis player, which had left him scolding himself for acting like a fan girl, and the acrobat had left him alone. And then the sixth day…

Ryoma turned his head and stared at the empty can of Ponta beside the tub. Yes, of course he drank it, he had finished it hours ago seeing as it would be ridiculous to waste the precious drink, but he couldn't bring himself to throw the can away.

The freshmen sighed. He thought Eiji-senpai liked him, and even if he was just playing around, well, that was fine with Ryoma because Echizen Ryoma could play around to. He could, if he really wanted to, if winning was at stake. So, even if his senior wasn't serious he could get back at him. Ryoma was not a loser; no matter what it was, he had to be the best.

Suddenly, Ryoma gasped and looked down. "Crap," he said reaching both hands into the water. All this thinking about Eiji-senpai was doing things to his body. Slowly, Ryoma rubbed his hands up and down staring at the empty Ponta can, hoping his cousin wouldn't suddenly decide to check up on him.

Tomorrow he'd win.

( I know I probably didn't answer any questions, but I did update, and don't worry, your questions will be answered soon.)

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism, and I take requests. **

**Please review **

**-- Zee**


	8. Chapter 8 Cat Pair

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me)**

**(I fixed it, thanks animeo)**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

Chapter 8 -- Cat Pair

Kikumaru Eiji was more than ecstatic when he heard Inui explain their training regime for the day. It was just as Fuji had said. The read head acrobat was almost bursting with joy. Today, they were doing doubles, but not just any doubles.

Suddenly, Oishi walked up to Eiji. "It looks like we won't be playing together today," he said with a sad face.

Eiji just smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Oishi, it's good to play with others." Just for today, everyone had to partner up with someone they hadn't recently played with.

"Okay, everyone hurry onto the courts," called Tezuka.

Looking around, Eiji saw his Ochibi standing alone. He was just about to go ask him to play doubles with him when Momoshiro suddenly started walking toward Ryoma as well. _No you don't, my Ochibi-chan!_

Just when Momo was about to open his mouth, Fuji stepped in. "Momo-chan, would you like to play doubles with me?" he asked, and not wanting to face the wrath of the sadistic tensai, the second year complied.

Eiji let out a sigh of relief, sometimes Fuji really could be an angel, and started for the freshmen. Glomping from behind, he asked, "Oi, Ochibi, lets play together." He thought he saw Ryoma blush slightly, but it was hard to tell from under the shadow of his cap. Eiji promised himself that he'd get that cap off the younger boy later and make the boy blush many times over if all things went according to plan.

Ryoma nodded and they headed to court A where Kaidoh and Tezuka where getting into position.

At the sight of the two heading onto the court, both Kaidoh and Tezuka looked up, Kaidoh fshuuing and Tezuka cocking one eyebrow at the mismatch pair.

Eiji glared at them, pouting. Did they not thing Ochibi and him made a good team. Yes, it was true that the freshmen pretty much sucked at doubles, but maybe with Eiji's help, they could win. No, Eiji corrected himself, they would win, his love life was on the line.

Smiling mischievously, the acrobat turned to the young prodigy. "Hey Ryoma, if we loose because of you, you have to treat your senpai to a meal."

His Ochibi turned to Eiji and smirked. "Okay, vice versa."

"Agreed."

They both looked forward and watched as Tezuka threw the ball in the air for the first serve.

"Hey, Ochibi-chan, let's not loose."

"Fine by me, Eiji-senpai."

The sound of a racket hitting a ball filled the air and all other thought was lost.

Click.

...

It was hot, bothersome, and it really irritated Echizen Ryoma. Out of all his love for tennis, Ryoma really hated doubles. When he first agreed to play doubles with Eiji-senpai, he had known they'd loose, Ryoma just couldn't play doubles, but once that bet was made, he couldn't afford to loose.

At this rate though, it seemed he'd be at his senpai's mercy. So far he'd managed to smack the back of Eiji-senpai's head twice, get his racket tangled with his partner's three times, and collide with the red head at least...Ryoma had lost count, and his was only the first game.

"One love, Tezuka-Kaidoh pair leads."

Ryoma gritted his teeth.

"Oi, Ochibi, don't mind, don't mind," said the acrobat smiling innocently.

Ryoma huffed. "I won't loose."

"At this rate, you will. How about we make things a little more interesting."

The freshmen looked toward his senpai intrigued. "In order to win, in addition to the earlier bet, whoever makes the most mistakes owns one favor to his partner, and as of right now, you can't afford anymore slip ups, heh heh." Eiji-senapi winked at him.

Ryoma grumbled then nodded reluctantly. He'd have to pay more attention. Who knew what his senpai would ask of him.

"Fifteen love."

Crap, Ryoma shook himself not even noticing the ball flying past him.

"Ochibi!" whined the acrobat.

No, Ryoma wouldn't loose.

The next ball was a fast ball hit by the captain, almost invisible. Ryoma and Eiji-senpai looked to each other and nodded. The red head started moving where the ball would land distracting Kaidoh, while Ryoma ran straight to the shot hitting it back. But, of course the Tezuka zone was ready, and the buchou readied himself for the ball. It never came. Why?

Ryoma lifted his right hand, which held his racket thinking maybe he should practice more with it to gain some control of where his balls went.

"15 all."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"7 games to 6, Game Set and Match, Kikumaru-Echizen pair."

Kaidoh stared at the winning team as if he couldn't believe they actually made a good pair, while Tezuka just readjusted his glasses saying,"It seems you've inproved, Echizen."

Ryoma couldn't believe it himself, of course they'd only won the last game by two points, and it was only because Kaidoh and Tezuka weren't use to playing together. Still, the freshmen couldn't help the feeling of pride welling up inside of him.

"Wah! Echizen won," he could hear Momoshiro exclaiming coming from the other court, as well as Inui scribbling in his notebook.

"Good job, Eiji," said Oishi, patting his usual partner. "I might have a rival for my double's partner."

Ryoma shook his head meaning he didn't want to play doubles.

"Saa, they do make a good pair. The reminded me of two cats."

"Cats?" Momoshiro asked looking between the two then smiling. "Yeah, I'll agree. They'll be the Cat Pair."

Eiji-senpai grew excited by this declaration and came jumping at Ryoma. "Nya. Isn't it a cute name, Ochibi, ne, Ochibi?"

Ryoma just looked away. Having the guy he liked hugging onto him and everyone so excited must have been why he did what he did next.

Almost as if in slow motion, he reached around and kissed Eiji-senpai.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and Ryoma turned red. "Eh, are Echizen and Kikumaru-senpai dating? Is that why they were a good double's team?" asked Momo-senpai.

"Ii data," said Inui scribbling in his note book.

Out of pure embarrassment, Ryoma quietly slipped out of Eiji-senpai's grip (which had loosened out of surprise from the kiss) and walked quickly, but did not run, back to the club room to change. Nobody fallowed.

**(Next Chapter will be the lemonish chapter, so please wait for it)**

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**The quality of the story depends on the number of the reviews. I will only keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing. Flaming is welcome, as is criticism. **

**Please review**

**--Zee **


	9. Chapter 9 Love Like Tennis

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the coming up with the name Cat Pair which I hold loose claim to (if these two have a real pairing name, please tell me)**

**...means pov change**

**11111111111 means time skip**

**(grr, I had this chapter almost done then something happened and because I hadn't saved all the way until the lemon part is not as good as the original, sorry. Uh, so mad it did that .)**

Chapter 9 - Love Like Tennis

Kikumaru Eiji walked toward his house pouting. His Ochibi was probably mad at him now. What was the poor acrobat to do?

Just when he reached his door, his phone rang.

"Moshe moshe."

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence empelled until a voice suddenly said, "Mada mada da ne," before haning up.

"Ochibi! Hey, matte, don't hang up." The red head sighed at the dial tone. What was that about? he wondered before dialing another number.

"Moshe, moshe."

"Fuuujjjiii!"

"Ah, hello Eiji-kun," greeted the tensai.

"Ochibi called me, what do I do?" Eiji asked jumping about in front of his door.

"What did he say?"

The hyper senoir paused for a minute to clear is throat. "Mada mada da ne."

"Heh, seems he's embarrassed. You should go find him."

Eiji thought for a minute. "Where is he?"

"Saa, I wonder. Well, stop by my house first, I have something to give you," then Fuji hung up leaving a very confused Eiji looking akward at his front door.

_...pov...change..._

He was such an idiot. Baka, baka, baka. He didn't have time for these stupid games. First he goes and kisses the red head in front of his whole team then calls not knowing what to say. Echizen Ryoma always had to win in anything he did, and so far he was loosing. Weakness, that's what those where. Ryoma slammed another ball into the practice wall.

He really hated this game. Why had he fallen for that particular senpai?

Ryoma didn't even lift his racket when the ball came back at him.

"Oi Ochibi, shouldn't you be hitting the balls. It's dangerous, that one almost hit me."

Quickly, Ryoma turned around to see a pouting Eiji-senpai.

Readjusting his cap, Ryoma asked, "What do you want, Eiji-senpai?"

"What? You called me, right?" answered the other smirking.

Ryoma wanted to wipe that smirk away. "Bestuni."

"Don't 'whatever' me," yelled the red head grabbing Ryoma's arm. "I came here to talk to you, Ochibi."

"Let go," Ryoma hissed. He wouldn't show any weakness, he had to win. "Be serious for once. Stop messing with me, I will win!"

"Win?" The acrobat shook his head and smiled down at the freshmen. "This isn't a tennis match, and I am serious. You can be so cute sometimes, Ochibi."

Ryoma glared. He'd wipe that smirk off. Going on tip toe, Ryoma reached up and captured his senpai's lips with his own. Unlike last time, though, the other reacted. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Mada Mada da ne."

"Is that code for ' I like you senpai', because, I like you too, Ochibi."

Ryoma didn't object when the other started to pull him along. He felt as if he'd finally won a game, though the match was still far from the end.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Warning: Imagination let free ahead. Beware of lemon)**

He could barely breath, everything seemed to swirl around him as he felt each kiss leave a scorche on his body. He bit his bottom lip to try to keep from screaming. Suddenly, Ryoma felt a finger rubbing up a down his lower region. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai, d-don't, that's ch-cheating."

The only response was a giggle. "Game, Eiji, six games to five, I lead. Your serve Ryoma."

With a glare, the freshmen looked up at his partner, and into the red head's dark eyes. He felt he could get lost in them. "Mada mada da ne." Slowly, he pushed the acrobat over and onto his back. He then lowered his head.

"Oi, Ochibi, I thought you said that was cheating...Ah! D-don't do that. How in the world do you even know how to work that, do you practice? O-ochibi!"

"Stup up, you're talking to much," said Ryoma before continueing.

"St-stop, I'll cum if you keep..." the red head was silenced.

When Ryoma finally lifted his head, he announced, " Game, Ryoma, six games all. Tie brake. Your serve Senpai."

In all honesty, the freshman couldn't wait to see, or in better words feel, what his senpai would do next. It was good practice for future 'games'. The acrobat put his fingers to Ryoma's mouth and slipped them in. One point for him. Ryoma licked the, seductively. One to one. The red head inserted one finger causing the younger boy to scrunch up his face. Two to one. Then he inserted a second finger and started moving. Three to one. Not wanting to loose, Ryoma moved his hand up and down the senior's chest. Three to two.

When Ryoma felt the red head's hands on his hips, he shook them off and slowly climbed on top of the other kissing a trail down the other's neck. "Three to three, Three to four...Three to Seven." The young prodigy lifted himself and positioned his body before lowering it. "Urgh, huh, Four to Eight!"

An hour later, the laid next to each other, Eiji-senpai hugging the younger tennis player. "Oi, Ochibi, you make such cute faces."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and said, "Mada mada da ne."

"Wah, Ochibi's so mean. True, though, you did win."

Ryoma smirked.

"Next time I'll win, though, okay Ochibi," said the acrobat smiling. "I'll use acrobatic play, nya."

At that, Ryoma started blushing and looked away.

"Oi, is Ochibi embarrassed, nya. Look at me, Ochibi! You don't feel bad do you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No, but, why did we do it in Fuji-senpai's room?" The freshmen hadn't thought to ask before, but now it seemed akward.

"Hmm, well, remeber that bet we made when we played doubles, well, you're not indebted to me anymore, heh heh."

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. "Nani?"

The red head sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Fujiko said he'd help me out, so in exchange for that, I had to get you to do something."

Now, Ryoma was suspicious. "What exactly?"

"Well," Eiji-senapi said nervously, "I wasn't real sure, so I made that bet with you earlier, so that you wouldn't back out. Gomen, Ochibi. But, before I went to see you, he told be to come over and gave me his key saying no one would be home. Are you mad?"

Ryoma sighed. "Bestuni." But, deep down, he felt something bad was coming.

Click.

**(The End)**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be doing another PoT fic, though it won't be Cat Pair. Please wait for it, I've got to write one more chapter before I start posting. **

**If I misspell any names or Japanese words, please tell me.**

**Thanks for all the review, please review this as well. **

**--Zee **

**Now, here's a little treat. **

Omake: Click

Fuji Syusuke sat at his computer, movie maker and photoshop opened. He smiled at the screen as he filed through all the pictures he'd taken from the past week. They were of all very good quality and could be used well, he thought. But, it was the movie that amused him the most.

"Who knew our little freshmen could work like that. Sa...I wonder if he practices?" The sadistic prodigy opened his eyes suddenly at a certain part in the movie, his smile dissappearing before being replaced. He closed his eyes again. "Nope, that's natural talent. It was a good idea to set up a camera, this is good blackmail."


End file.
